The Christmas Surprise of Vicki's Life
by juliemoy
Summary: This story takes place after the last of the Blood Books.
1. Chapter 1

The Death of Mike

**Chapter 1**

Vicki had awoken at sunset like she did every night since she became a vampire. However this night was not an ordinary night, she sensed that something was terribly wrong. Vicki decided to call the police station to check on Mike. She dialed the number and waited for someone to answer the phone.

Hello, detective Lam speaking.

Vicki said, "Hi Kate its Vicki can I talk to Mike."

Kate said, "I'm sorry Vicki, Mike is out on a call." "Can I take a message?"

Vicki said, "Please have Mike call me when he gets back, I will be at the office."

Vicki finished getting dressed and went to office to find Coreen waiting for her.

Coreen said, "Hi Vicki."

Vicki said, "Hi Coreen lets get back to work on the missing wife case." "Did you find any more information while you were waiting for me?

Coreen said, "Very little."

Coreen continued to explain what she found out to Vicki and they continued to do a background search on the wife and her family. Vicki looked at the clock and realized that she has been in the office for almost four hours and that Mikes shift was over an hour ago and he has not called her or come to the office. Vicki was beginning and was just about to call the police station again when she heard the door. By the scent she knew was not Mike, but however it was Captain Crowley.

Captain Crowley came in and said sadly, "Vicki, I have something I need to tell, I think that you better sit down." By the tone in her voice, Vicki new it was not good news.

Captain Crowley said, "I'm sorry to have to tell you that Mike was killed tonight in the line of duty." Vicki began to cry and Coreen came over to comfort her. They both listened as the Captain explained how he died and that he felt no pain. Over the next couple of days, Vicki and Coreen prepared to bury Mike. Once all the funeral arrangements were made, Vicki attended the funeral making sure to be as close as possible but in as much shade as possible as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Vicki Mourns and Remembers

**Chapter 2**

After the funeral, Vicki wanted to go home, however because of the sun was beginning to rise, she had to find a place that was completely dark to sleep until the sunset. She had found an open crypt and went in it to rest. She was very tired not only because of sun was rising, but also because she had been crying all night at Mikes' grave. When the sunset came, she woke up and headed home. As Vicki approached the apartment that she shared with Mike, she became hesitate to go in and see all the memories, but she knew that she had to go in.

Vicki opened the door and entered their apartment and looked around. When she saw the Christmas tree by the window she began to cry all over again. Vicki's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello", Vicki said in a sad tearful voice.

"Vicki", Coreen said. "I thought that I would call to see how you are holding up."

Vicki said, "I could be better but I am not because I just buried Mike."

Coreen said, "Do you want me to come over and keep you company?"

Vicki said, "No, I would like you to file those reports we started before this happened, but thank you anyway."

Coreen said, "If you need me, just call me."

Vicki said, "Ok, goodnight." With that Vicki hung up the phone and then realized that she had not feed this evening. Vicki just shrugged it over and curled up crying in the corner. She just sat and thought about the past and how this part of her life happened.

Flashback to the Fourth Blood Book…

Vicki, Mike, and Henry were on a case together. The three of them got separated and Vicki was attacked. Mike was locked in a room when he heard Vicki screamed and Henry came running back when he heard Vicki screamed. Henry let Mike out of the locked room and they went looking for Vicki, they found her bleeding to death on the floor. There was nothing they could do so Mike told Henry to change Vicki. Henry did and Vicki fed and he told Mike to mourn her like she was dead. Henry then takes Vicki to watch over her as she changes and to teach her.


	3. Chapter 3

Vicki's Christmas Wish

**Chapter 3**

Vicki could no longer stand remembering the past and how this happened so she focused on a bright and shiny star in the sky. Vicki then saw a falling star and decided to make a wish. She wished that she could go back to the night that she became a vampire and change everything. She wished this because she wanted to change the outcome of this. After her wish, she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Vicki woke up at sunrise when she felt the sun. She looked around her and found that she was back in her old apartment. She got up and got dressed and went out to the living room. She picked up the newspaper and saw the date. She was back to the day where she got mortally wounded and was then turned into a vampire. She decided that this time around, she would not let her get separated from either Henry or Mike. When the sunset, she met up with Mike and Henry and headed off to the same place that she was mortally wounded. While she was with both of the men, she did not tell them what she knew.

They arrived at the building and entered. Mike went one way and she went with Henry. This time they were successful in their mission and all was well. Afterwards, she told Henry that she would see him later because she needed to talk to Mike. Henry said, "Goodnight, I will see you later."

Vicki said, "Mike we need to talk."

Mike said, "After what we just did, can't it wait?"

Vicki said, "No, let's go somewhere we can talk privately.

Mike said, "What about my place?"

Vicki said, "No, somewhere neutral." With this Mike was worried. They went to a small café that they knew about and sat and talked.

Vicki said, "We need to talk about us."

Mike looked at her and said, "What about us?" Mike knew that something was going on when she said that.

Vicki said, "I need to know how you feel about me and I need the truth."

Mike said, "Vicki, you know that I care about you."

Vicki said, "Just care, nothing more?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mike tells Vicki how he feels

**Chapter 4**

Vicki waited for Mike to answer her question about if he just cares for her or is it more. As she waited, she watched him and thought about the two men in her life. She was deep in thought when Mike called to her.

Mike said, "Vicki, you know I care about you however there is someone else in my life now." When Mike said that, she realized that he did not love her anymore and to her amazement, she was relieved.

Vicki said, "Do you love this other woman?"

Mike said, "Yes. I am not trying to hurt you, but you need to know the truth."

Vicki said, "Thank you for telling me the truth." Vicki heard the sirens and knew that she had to get out of there before the police arrived.

Vicki said goodbye to Mike and left to catch a cab home.

Vicki knew what she wanted to do now, but the sun was getting ready to rise and she knew that Henry would be going to sleep soon. Knowing this, she went home and decided to wait until sunset to go to talk to Henry.

When Vicki got home, she was exhausted and went to bed. Her sleep was short lived due to the fact that her phone rang. She got up to answer the phone.

Vicki said, "Hello."

Coreen said, "Vicki it's me Coreen, Did you forget that we have a case to work on?"

Vicki said, "Coreen, I only went to bed two hours ago. I need to sleep, I will call you tonight."

Vicki woke up about 2pm and looked at the clock and knew that Henry would be waking up in about three hours. She wondered if Henry would still be in Toronto or was it too late to tell him how she really feels about him.

Vicki called Coreen and told her that she was on her way in. When she got there she started on the case and the next time she looked at the clock it was 4:45pm. Knowing that Henry will wake up from his rest in fifteen minutes and that he lived only five minutes away, she told Coreen that she had to go out for awhile. When Vicki got to Henry's condo, she was nervous. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry and Vicki talk

**Chapter 5**

It seemed like an eternity went by while Vicki waited for Henry to answer the door. She wondered if he was still in town or if he had left already to go back to Vancouver. Finally she heard movement behind the door and the door opened. There was Henry standing there wondering exactly why Vicki was at his door.

Henry said, "Why have you come here Vicki."

Vicki said, "Henry I need to talk to you, may I come in?" Knowing that he only came to town to help with a case and knowing that she hurt him before by not leaving with him, he was slightly hesitate, but he let her in.

Henry said, "Sure Vicki, come on in." Vicki walked in the door and sat on the couch, while Henry closed the door.

Vicki said, "Henry please come and sit down next to me." Henry was not sure if he wanted to get that close to her, but he sat down next to her.

Vicki said, "I know that I hurt you when I would not leave with you and go to Vancouver."

Henry said, "Yes, you did."

Vicki said, "I'm sorry about that Henry, it's just that I was scared about what I was feeling and I needed time." Henry just sat and listened to everything that she was saying.

Vicki said, "I realized that you are my heart and soul." Henry's eyes started to look lovingly at Vicki

Vicki said with tear filled eyes, "When you left, I felt like my heart was being torn out of my body."

Vicki said, "Now that you are here, I do not want to loose you again." Henry's resolve broke and he moved closer to Vicki.

Vicki said, "I do not care what city you want to live in, I want to be with you, I love you."

Vicki said, "If you still want me, I am ready to leave with you and move to Vancouver."

When Vicki had finished, she looked over at Henry and sat waiting for whatever he had to say in response to what she just told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Henrys' reaction

**Chapter 6**

Vicki sat there wondering what Henry would say about what she had just said to him. She kept thinking to herself that it was too late because he wasn't saying a thing to her. He was just sitting there.

Henry was thinking that what he heard was a dream. Henry looked at Vicki and saw all the emotion that was in her eyes and put her hand on her cheek.

Vicki looked at him and he looked at her, they both could see the desire in each others eyes and they knew what each wanted.

Henry kissed Vicki and Vicki kissed him back.

Henry said, "You do not know how long I have waited for you to tell me how you feel."

Vicki said, "I know and I am so sorry."

Henry began to kiss Vicki again and they both began to kiss harder and deeper.

Henry scooped Vicki up and carried her to the bedroom. When they got there, Henry placed Vicki gently on the bed and began to undress her. While Henry was doing that, Vicki was working on undressing him.

Henry then layed Vicki down and began to tease her body with his hands starting with her breasts. He began moving down her body with his lips and started nibbling on her breasts. He continued all the way down her body.

With each kiss and nibble, Vicki moaned and gasped. Henry started moving up her body and found his way back to her lips and began kissing her again while he thrusted himself into her body slowly at first. Then he went faster and faster until they both let out a great gasp. Henry rolled off of Vicki and rolled her into his arms.

Henry said, "I love you so much, Vicki."

Vicki said, "I love you too Henry."

Henry said, "Get some rest now."

Vicki said, "I will as long as you are holding me, goodnight Henry."

Henry said, "Goodnight sweetheart."


	7. Chapter 7

The Morning after Henry's reaction

**Chapter 7**

Vicki awoke to find Henry asleep next to her. She laid there watching him for a long time. Then she realized that if she was going to leave with the man she gave her heart and soul to that she better go and pack what she could.

Vicki went home to pack, which did not take long since she did not have much to pack. When she was done, she went to the office to tell Coreen of her decision.

"Coreen" said Vicki.

"Yes" said Coreen.

"I came to tell you that I made a decision and that I am going away with Henry" said Vicki.

"It's about time" said Coreen.

"When are you two leaving?" Coreen asked.

"I'm not sure." Vicki said.

The sun began to set and Henry woke up to an empty condo. He decided to go find Vicky and discuss with her the plans that he had in the works for the move to Toronto. He found Vicki at the office with Coreen.

"Hi Coreen" Henry said.

"Well hello to you." Coreen said.

"Vicki, we need to discuss our move" Henry said.

"I know" Vicki said.

"I have made most of the arrangements when I decided that it was time to move, but I haven't discussed with you the arrangements or Coreen" Henry said. Coreen turned and looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean me?" Coreen asked.

"With Astaroth still on the loose, you are still in just as much danger as before." Henry said.

"I kind of was hoping that I could go with you" Coreen said smiling.

"I was thinking of that as well as finding you an apartment near us" Henry said.

"You think of everything" Vicki said.

"The plan is for the three of us to leave tomorrow night, so I want you both to pack a small suitcase and I will arrange to have the rest of your belongings moved" Henry said.

"Great" Coreen said as she left. Henry and Vicki followed them out and went the other way.


End file.
